In-grade light fixtures are installed in the ground such that the top of the fixture is substantially flush with the ground and light is emitted upwardly from the fixture. This installation environment exposes the fixtures to a variety of environmental elements (e.g., water, dirt, sand, mud, etc.) that over time can damage the fixture components and detrimentally impact operation of the fixture. As a result, in-grade light fixtures are typically water-tight to prevent such elements from penetrating into the fixture.
In-grade fixtures are often intended to illuminate specific targets (such as columns, flags, and other architectural structures) or large wide targets (such as facades, trees, walls, signs, etc.). High output LEDs are often used to attain the desired illumination. However, such LEDs generate a great deal of heat during operation. Given that the LEDs are sealed within the fixture, it is difficult to disseminate the heat generated by them. After time, the heat can reduce the useful life of the fixture, thus requiring component replacement or is some cases entire fixture replacement. Replacement of critical components for an in-grade light fixture can require opening critical sealed areas thus subjecting the fixture to future damage due to improper reassembly. In addition, removing and replacing an entire fixture can be both expensive and time consuming.